Rio 3 Pearl and Dimas' Chicks The Next Generation
by Blu100-Jewel100
Summary: Sequel to Rio 2 Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation crossed over with the Rio 2 movie. (1st chapter is meant to sum up the events of when and where the story takes off). Rated T for some possible danger later on in the story. Chapters might be occasionally taken off for editing spelling and grammer.
1. The Prelude

**Rio 3 Pearl and Dimas' Chicks The Next Generation**

I don't own any of the Original Rio and/or Rio 2 Characters. Any Characters with New Names are Mine! Please don't use them without my permission. Thank you! If you remember they had 2 boys and 1 girl. The names I give to them are mine!

The 1 Boy's Name: Marcus is a dark blue colored blue macaw just like his father (Dimas).

The 2 Girls' Names: Luana and Jessica are light blue colored blue macaws just their like mother (Pearl).

**Ch. 1: The Prelude**

**written 5/22/14**

This chapter is to explain where and when the story will pick up. It will pick up 2 years after the

events in the Rio 2 movie when Blu, Jewel, Abilio, Eduarda, Topaz, Catina, Jose, Branca, Dimas,

Pearl, Luana, Marcus, and Jessica have all moved to the Amazon making it their permanent home.

Blu and Jewel have moved out of Roberto's nest and into one of their own. This situation had

become the case for all the couples: Abilio and Eduarda, Topaz and Catina, Jose and Branca, Dimas

and Pearl along with their chicks Luana, Marcus, and Jessica. As you can tell already Blu and Jewel

don't have Tiago, Carla, and Bia as their offspring instead their names are the ones that I made up.

Roberto and Blu have made peace with each other through the promise that Roberto doesn't hit on

Jewel. Eduardo has fully accepted Blu as his daughter's mate and son-in-law. As a result, whenever

the three cross paths they were always happy to chat with one another. Both Blu and Jewel had

consented to let Roberto into their family as Topaz, Jose, and Pearl's Godfather. In addition to

already being a Father to Jewel, brother to Mimi, Grandfather to Topaz, Jose, and Pearl, and Father-

in-law to Blu, Eduardo was now taking the new role of Great Grandfather to Luana, Marcus, and

Jessica as well as being a Grandfather-in-law to Dimas, Catina, and Branca. Same for Mimi, she

was not only a sister to Eduardo, Aunt to Jewel, Aunt-in-law to Blu, and Great Aunt to Topaz, Jose,

and Pearl, she was now Dimas, Catina, and Branca's Great Aunt-in-law, as well as the Great Great

Aunt of Luana, Marcus, and Jessica. This made Eduardo and Mimi extremely happy, much more so

than they already were. As for relations between the Blue and Scarlet Macaws, everything got much

better than before thanks mostly to Blu. Not only did the Scarlet Macaws give the Blue Macaws

back their side of the Brazil nut grove willingly, but both tribes decided to eliminate the boundaries

and share the grove with each other peacefully. With their defeat of the loggers and their home

having been made a national wildlife preserve, food had become much more plentiful for all of

them. Felipe, Roberto, and Eduardo were now good friends thanks to Blu. Blu, Abilio, Jewel, and

Eduarda were now very proud Grandparents, and life was good for everyone.

**To all my followers I will be making updates a bit less often for this story than the previous one school must come first!**


	2. Blu's New Tribal Position, A Good Game,

**Ch. 2: Blu's New Tribal Position, A Good Game, and Affections of Two Friends**

**written 6/19/14**

**Note: Luana, Marcus, and Jessica as well as their friends are already pre-adolescents at this point meaning they're emotionally mature, but still somewhat reckless.**

It was a glorious morning in the wild Amazonian rainforest, and Blu had just woke up from a very sound sleep. He looked

to his right and saw that his mate was still sound asleep under his left wing. He lifted his wing off of her gently, got up, and

flew off to get a couple brazil nuts for the two of them. Once he got to one of the brazil nut trees he heard a familiar voice

behind him. "Hey Blu, how are you and Ju-Ju doing?" "Great Roberto, how about you?" asked Blu. "Oh, you know just

keeping watch over things, and came to get a quick brazil nut breakfast." replied Roberto. "Same here." explained Blu.

"Came to get a couple of brazil nuts for both myself and Jewel, so I can surprise her with breakfast in the nest." "So caring

of you Blu." said Roberto. "Good morning Blu and Roberto." said Eduardo who had approached the two from the side. "Oh,

morning Eduardo." replied Roberto. "Good morning sir." answered Blu. "Blu, you don't have to call me sir." explained

Eduardo. "You're my son-in-law, so you can call me Eduardo or Dad." "Okay as you wish, Dad." replied Blu. Eduardo smiled

at his son-in-law. "Blu, I'm glad you and Roberto are here because I have something to tell you both." Both Blu and

Roberto looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Eduardo. "Okay, what is it?" inquired Blu. "Well Blu, your

efforts in uniting our tribe with the Scarlet macaw tribe and driving away the loggers has made me realize your potential,

and I have a position for you so that you can watch over the tribe and the surroundings along with Roberto." said Eduardo.

"You will be the interpreter of human activity and our battle strategist while Roberto will be on surveillance and

recruitment detail, but neither position has superiority over the other." "Eduardo, I am honored that you are giving me

this duty and I totally accept it." said Blu happily. "I can't wait to tell Jewel, speaking of which I originally came here to pick

up two brazil nuts for each of us, and she's probably up by now, gotta run." "Me too." said Eduardo. "I'm supposed to join

Mimi, we are going to look after your grandchildren and their friends. With that Blu bit off four brazil nuts, grabbed them in

his talons, and took flight back to the nest. Eduardo took flight to the Pit of Doom where Mimi was watching Luana,

Marcus, and Jessica play with their friends Cezar, Lygia, and Raymundo.

Blu arrived in the nest just as Jewel was waking up. "Good morning, Jewel." he said. "Good morning, Blu." replied Jewel

sweetly. She spotted the nuts in Blu's talons. "What's that you've got there?" she asked. "Your favorite, breakfast in the

nest." replied Blu as he handed her a brazil nut. "Two for you and two for me." "Awe, Blu you remembered." Jewel smiled

seductively. "Isn't that nice." Blu took his mate's wings in his own and looked into her eyes. "Jewel, the cold hard truth is

that whenever you're a variable in any equation that equation ends up having the best answer." he declared. "Well, aren't

you the sweetest little nerd bird." replied Jewel. "Oh, Jewel by the way your Dad has given me a position in the tribe that

involves working with Roberto." announced Blu. "What is that?" inquired Jewel. "I'm the new interpreter of human activity

and the tribal battle strategist!" answered Blu enthusiastically. "Congratulations Blu!" exclaimed Jewel. "I knew Daddy

would warm up to you even more than as just my mate." Blu and Jewel shared a quick kiss with each other. "Oh Jewel, I

really don't deserve you." said Blu with sigh. "Of course you do, you saved my life when you jumped out of that plane after

me, despite the fact that you couldn't fly." replied Jewel reassuring her mate. "Plus you blessed us with three wonderful

kids!" "You're my one and only Jewel." proclaimed Blu. "And you're my one and only Blu." answered Jewel. The two

lovebirds cuddled up next to each other and ate their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Dimas and Pearl were just waking up from their beauty sleep. The two looked at each other exchanged a

morning kiss. "Hello beautiful." said Dimas. "Hello handsome." said Pearl. The two looked around at where Luana, Marcus,

and Jessica usually slept, but they were nowhere to be seen. Pearl started to panic. "Oh meu Deus, where are the kids!"

yelled Pearl. Dimas saw a note next to hollow's exit/entrance.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ We went out to play some soccer for fun with our friends Cezar, Lygia, and Raymundo in the Pit of Doom. Don't worry _

_we're safe, our Great-Great-Aunt Mimi and Great-Grandpa Eduardo are watching over us._

_ Love,_

_ Luana, Marcus, and Jessica_

_P.S. - We didn't want to wake you._

"Well, at least they left us a note." commented Pearl. "That was very responsible of them." "You're absolutely right, but we

should check up on them anyways." replied Dimas in agreement. "We should talk to their friends' folks as well, you

remember them." "Of course." answered Pearl. "Davi and Suzana." With that the couple flew off to find their offspring.

Unknown to them, Davi and Suzana woke up with the same scenario, and had decided to take the same course of action.

Eventually, the two couples ran into each other, talked about what happened with their kids, and then the four of them

flew off to the Pit of Doom together.

Over in the Pit of Doom, Luana, Marcus, and Jessica were playing soccer together with their friends Cezar, Lygia, and

Raymundo under the watchful eyes of their Great-Grandfather Eduardo and Great-Great-Aunt Mimi. Marcus and Luana

were playing offense and Jessica was playing defense while on the other side Cezar and Lygia were playing offense and

Raymundo was on defense. Mimi was keeping score for both teams using brazil nuts (like they did in Rio 2) and set the

score limit to be the best of nine. The current score was seven to eight, with Luana, Marcus, and Jessica in the lead.

Eduardo flew in, sat down, and watched the kids as they played with each other. Mimi turned around and gave him an

irritable look. "Jeez brother, what took you so long?" she asked. "Oh, I was getting a brazil nut for breakfast when I ran

into Blu and Roberto who were talking together, and I was happy to see them because I had something to tell both of

them and to admit to Blu my realization of his potential in the tribe." answered Eduardo. "I gave him a position where he

could help Roberto watch the surroundings." "What was that dear brother?" inquired Mimi. "He will be our interpreter of

human activity and battle strategist while Roberto will be on surveillance and recruitment detail." explained Eduardo. "Oh

brother, I'm so proud of you and you're increasing acceptance of Blu as your son-in-law!" exclaimed Mimi. "I'm sure that

Jewel will be so much happier when Blu tells her about it." "I'm sure of that too." said Eduardo in agreement. Then,

Eduardo looked past his sister at his three Great-Grandchildren and their friends as they played soccer together. "Ah, I see

they're having fun." he commented and he looked over at the brazil nuts. "I also see that you've been playing the role of

score keeper." "That's right." replied his sister. Just then, the two of them heard one of the kids shout "Goal!" It was

Lygia. Mimi threw up another brazil nut on Lygia's team's side. "Ah man!" cried Marcus with sigh and turned around to go

back to his side. As Lygia passed him on her way back to her side she whispered to him, "Nice try." They both regrouped

with their teams. Mimi smiled. "Okay you six this is the final point!" she declared. "The team that scores the next goal wins!" "Okay

sisters, huddle up." ordered Marcus. His sisters came in for a team huddle. "Okay, so here's the plan, we're all taking the

offensive this time." he proclaimed. "Sounds good to me." answered Jessica. "Got it." said Luana in agreement. "Alright

break!" shouted Marcus. The three siblings broke the huddle, and turned around to their opponents. Moments later, their

friends broke their team huddle, and little did they know that their team and their friends' team had the same plan.

Eduardo flew down, got the ball, and flew to the center. "Okay we're ready!" declared his Great-Grandchildren. Then he

looked to their friends. "So are we!" they announced. With that Eduardo tossed the ball up in the air, and then took off to

join his sister. When he turned around he was shocked to see both teams playing offense and no defense. It was the most

intense round yet, but in the end Lygia scored the final goal with Marcus barely missing the chance to stop the ball. "Yay!"

shouted Lygia. "Nooo!" cried Marcus. Both teams were all very mature. They shook wings while telling each other "Good

game." Suddenly, they heard their names called. "Marcus, Luana, and Jessica." The three of them looked up to see their

parents with happy expressions on their faces. "Nice job." they said. Then, they saw their friends' parents touch down next

to their's. "Lygia, Raymundo, and Cezar." Their friends turned around to see the parents smiling at them as well. "Well

played." said their parents. "Thank you." replied the six kids in unison. The four parents flew over and thanked Mimi and

Eduardo for looking after their kids. "No problem, our pleasure." replied Mimi with a smile. "Yes, they were well behaved."

added Eduardo. "Well, we gotta go." said Mimi. "Come on brother." Eduardo followed suit. Once they were gone the

parents looked over at their kids. Suzana and Davi looked at Lygia, Raymundo, and Cezar. "Alright you three, let's go

home." the two of them said. Pearl and Dimas looked at Marcus, Luana, and Jessica. "Come on you three, time to go."

Pearl and Dimas watched their two girls fly up to them after they said their goodbyes to Suzana and Davi's two boys who

flew up to them. What happened next shocked the four parents as well as their two daughters and two sons. They looked down to Marcus and Lygia hugging each

other, and not wanting to let go. "Come on, Marcus." said Dimas. "It's time to go." "That goes for you too, Lygia!" declared

Davi. "Let's go." "You listen to your Father now!" ordered their Mothers in unison. "Okay, we're coming." the two of them

replied reluctantly. The two of them hugged once more, but before parting they whispered to each other. "Meet me back

here tonight, okay?" requested Lygia. "Alright, but when?" inquired Marcus. "Let's say around sunset." answered Lygia.

"You got it." said Marcus in agreement. With that two of them broke their embrace and followed their parents back to their

nest. For the rest of the day both of them couldn't stop thinking about meeting again.

**I'm going to the midwest for an exciting reunion with my extended family during the July 4th week so I most likely won't post more chapters till I get back.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3. **

**Spoiler Alert: I'll probably name it The Secret Romantic Meeting.**


	3. The Secret Romantic Meeting

**Ch. 3: The Secret Romantic Meeting and Caught**

**written 6/24/14 **

The two blue macaws, Marcus and Lygia, were with their families as dusk started to settle. They pretended to go to sleep

with their families, but about an hour later they each snuck out of their family's nest to meet each other in the Pit of

Doom. Lygia was the first of the two of them to arrive, and about five minutes later Marcus arrived. The first thing the two

of them did was embrace each other. "I'm so glad you were able to join me Marcus." said Lygia. "I was happy that you

wanted me to because I have something I need to confess to you." stated Marcus. "I've got something to confess to you

too." added Lygia. "Well, since you're the female you go first." suggested Marcus. "Alright, Marcus you know that we've

been friends for a long time." began Lygia. "Yeah." answered Marcus. "However, a couple weeks back I've started to

develop a crush on you." admitted Lygia. "I've had a crush on you for a while too, Lygia." confessed Marcus and then he

blushed. "I was just too shy to admit it." Lygia looked at him with a smile. "You're so cute when you blush." she

commented. Then she came closer to him and kissed him on the beak. He then kissed her back and once they parted they

gazed into each other's eyes. There was brief silence between the two of them, but Lygia soon broke it. "Come on, let's go

watch the sunset." she suggested. "I'm down for that." said Marcus who was trying to sound cool, but was still blushing.

"You're still blushing." said Lygia. "I like that." The two of them took to the top of a tree above the Pit of Doom that

overlooked the Amazon River and watched the sun go down. "Look at that sunset." said Lygia. "Isn't it beautiful?" "It sure

is." said Marcus in agreement. About two hours later they looked at each other still maintaining warm smiles. "Marcus, I

have a very important question to ask you." stated Lygia. "What's that?" questioned Marcus. "Well, I wanted to ask if

you'd be comfortable with taking our current relationship from being just friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

proposed Lygia. Marcus kissed her on the cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Follow me back to the Pit of Doom and I'll give

you my answer in the form of a song coupled with a little dancing." he said. He flew back to the Pit of Doom with Lygia

close on his tail.

Pearl awoke from her sleep with a start and woke her mate up, who had his right wing over her. "Pearl, what's wrong?"

Dimas asked. "Look, Marcus is gone!" replied Pearl in a panicked whisper. "I'm going to find him, stay with the girls,

alright?" "Alright, don't worry I'll watch over them." answered Dimas in agreement. "Great." said Pearl and with that she

was off. "I bet they're both at the Pit of Doom." she thought to herself and landed on a tree branch for a while to see if

Suzana would join her. Seven minutes later, when Pearl was about to continue, she heard wings flapping and Suzana

touched down next to Pearl. Before Suzana could speak Pearl said. "Let me guess, Lygia is missing." "Yes, my girl is

missing!" Suzana cried. "Shh, so is Marcus, but I think I've got an idea as to their whereabouts." said Pearl. "Where?"

asked Suzana. "The Pit of Doom." replied Pearl. "Alright let's go." said Suzana. Five minutes later the two Mothers landed

on the branch of a tree overlooking the Pit of Doom, and if what they saw hadn't looked so sweet and romantic they

probably would've broken it up.

Unknown to the two lovebirds that their Moms were watching them, Marcus proceeded with his musical answer to Lygia's

proposal. "Well Lygia, here's my song which I will groove to while singing.":

_We're no strangers love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitments what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling _

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long _

_Your hearts been aching, but you're too shy say it (say it)_

_Inside we both know what's been goin' on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_Annnd if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Oooohhhh give you up_

_Oooohhhh give you up_

_Oooohhhh_

_Never gonna give _

_Never gonna give (give you up)_

_Oooohhhh_

_Never gonna give _

_Never gonna give (give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long _

_Your hearts been aching, but you're too shy say it (say it)_

_Inside we both know what's been goin' on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling _

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

After that Marcus took a bow and said, "So that's a yes!" Lygia clapped at his performance. Then, the two lovebirds flew

into each other's wings, and had a long hug. This was then followed by the two of them sharing a very passionate kiss.

When they parted they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Oh, my girlfriend." said Marcus. "I love you." "Oh, my

boyfriend." said Lygia. "I love you too." "Bravo Marcus." said a familiar voice. "A great dancer and singer if there ever was

one." "I agree." said another familiar voice who he recognized to most likely be Lygia's Mom. "You were so good at

serenading my daughter." "Mom, is that you?" inquired Marcus and Lygia in unison. "Yes." replied the voices also in

unison. The two Mothers flew down to their children to have a word with them. "Now you both were very bad for just

taking off like that." said Pearl. "Indeed." added Suzana in agreement. "I also think I speak for both of us when I say we

will let you two have this relationship and not tell your Fathers on the condition that you don't fly off like this again." said

Pearl. "Yes." added Suzana. "So, do we have an understanding?" "Yes Mother." replied the two lovebirds in unison with a

sigh. "Now come on Marcus." said Pearl. "Let's go home." "That goes for you too Lygia." said Suzana. "Alright." said Lygia

and Marcus. The two of them turned to each other. "Goodnight Marcus." said Lygia. "I love you." "Goodnight Lygia."

replied Marcus. "I love you too." The two lovebirds gave each other a goodnight kiss and flew off with their Moms back to

their nests. Little did they know that a dark, sinister figure, had been watching them from the shadows the whole time.

"Yes, that's it little ones." the figure's voice said. "I'll let your romance blossom and then I'll destroy it." The figure let loose

a soft cackle, and then flew off.

**How's that for a Secret Romantic Meeting? Also who is this dark, sinister figure? What is his plan? Maybe we'll all find out in chapter 4.**

**Peace out!**


	4. A Dark Mission

**Ch. 4: A Dark Mission**

**written 6/28/14**

**Hint: when I say younger I mean between Dimas and Pearl's age and the age of Marcus and the other five**

~ Flashback ~

Once he had his prisoners in their cage, Nigel walked to the back of the hanger where a black cockatoo much younger than

himself was waiting and wearing a black hood. As Nigel approached him, he threw off his black hood and looked at Nigel

with his blood red eyes. "Look, this is very important." began Nigel. "I'm gonna entrust you with a mission for the future in

the unlikely event that I'm killed." "Very well, what is this potential mission that you have for me?" inquired the black

cockatoo. "Follow me." instructed Nigel. He led the young black cockatoo to the cage where the two blue macaws, Dimas

and his girlfriend, Pearl, were laying unconscious after being knocked out by the sleeping gas in the cage. "This one." began

Nigel as he pointed to Pearl. "Is Pearl, the only female offspring of my nemisis, Blu and his mate, Jewel." The young black

cockatoo nodded in understanding. "She has two brothers, but I won't concern myself too much with them." continued

Nigel, and then he pointed to Dimas. "Same situation applies to this one who has two sisters, and goes by the name of

Dimas, her boyfriend apparently." "Great, but how does this pertain to my mission?" asked the black cockatoo. "Follow me

back to the rear of the hanger." ordered Nigel. "I don't want you to be seen regardless of whether this ends in victory or

defeat, you must not take part in this battle!" "I understand." said the black cockatoo. Once he and Nigel were in the back

of the hanger, Nigel gave the dark mission for the young black cockatoo. "Look, if those two birds in that cage somehow

survive this night, then I want you to find them and kill them." ordered Nigel. "If the two of them become mates and have

offspring, capture their offspring first to lure the two of them into your trap, then kill them all!" "As you wish." said the

young black cockatoo. "Oh, and if their offspring are in the middle of a romantic relationship, don't go after them until their

romance is really strong, so as to give them a false sense of peace." added Nigel. "It shall be done." said the young black

cockatoo giving Nigel a bow. "Now go!" ordered Nigel. "I suspect there's a rescue force approaching this hanger, come by

after the battle, and like I said whether I'm dead or alive, you must carry out your mission!" The young black cockatoo

nodded at Nigel, threw on his black hood, and took off into the shadows of the trees. There he sat observing the battle.

Once he knew it was over he swooped down to see Nigel's deceased corpse covered in cuts along with the rest of his forces.

He surveyed the battlefield, and looked back down at Nigel's lifeless body. "Don't worry, the mission shall be carried out as

promised and you shall be avenged!" he declared, and with that he took off into the dark shadows beneath night sky. "I

just need to have patience that's the key." he told himself."

~End Flashback~

**Well we don't know his name, but we know his plan.**

**Not sure when I'll get around to Chapter 5**

**Peace Out!**


	5. The Secret's Out

**Ch. 5: The Secret's Out**

**written 9/8/14**

The two lovebirds, Marcus and Lygia, decided to be discreet with their relationship. That meant no PDA (public displays of

affection), except when they found a time and place to be together, alone. However, because this was seldom able to occur

they started to lose it, they longed to be together more often. They met once more in the Pit of Doom and came to the

understanding that the best they'd been able to do as far as PDA, was to suggest a game like hide-and-seek where they

could hide together without looking like it. Things were going well with this plan for one month. One day they were playing

this game with their siblings, Marcus' sisters (Luana and Jessica) and Lygia's brothers (Cezar and Raymundo). They first

agreed that the meeting place after everyone was found would be the center of the Pit of Doom. Luana volunteered to be

"it" and began to count slowly to ten. When she counted to one, everyone flew off to different hiding places, except for

Marcus and Lygia who met in an empty hollow and hid there together.

Once Luana finished counting she opened her eyes and cried out, "Ready or not here I come!" The first bird she vowed to find was

her brother. "_Marcus, you're first on my list._" she said to herself just before letting loose a very brief chuckle that escaped

her throat. Suddenly she saw a of couple dark blue tail feathers that were almost hidden amongst a bunch of flowers.

These flowers had petals that were cerulean blue with a small shade of melon pink at their tips. Thinking that it was her

brother, she flew over and pounced on them, but it ended up being Cezar. The most awkward part of that moment was

since she had flown at Cezar with such force, they ended up in an accidental beak to beak kiss. Secretly they both enjoyed

it, but then Luana immediately pulled away and looked at him. "Uh, so I guess, you're, uh, it." she stuttered. "Yeah, I

guess I am." replied Cezar who was blushing madly. Luana smiled. "Cezar, out of curiousity, did you enjoy that?" she

asked. "That depends, did you enjoy it?" Cezar inquired. "I sure did." replied Luana. "That's great because I did as well."

said Cezar while still blushing. "You're so cute when you blush." stated Luana. "Th-thanks...I-I guess." stuttered Cezar.

Suddenly, Luana leaned in and pulled Cezar into an embrace followed by a passionate kiss. "Cezar, will you be my

boyfriend?" inquired Luana. "Meet me in the Pit of Doom tonight just after sunset, and I'll give you my answer in the form

of a serenade." proposed Cezar. "Oh, that sounds so romantic." said Luana. "Okay, I'll meet you in the Pit of Doom at that

time." "I guarantee it will be." declared Cezar in a reassuring tone. "Oh Cezar, I just realized we need to find the others

and let them know that you're "it"." recalled Luana. "You're right, let's go!" said Cezar excitedly. "Come out, come out,

wherever you are." announced Luana. Raymundo and Jessica flew out to Luana as quickly as possible. "Wow, you guys were

fast!" exclaimed Luana. "Is something wrong?" Raymundo and Jessica stopped to catch their breath. "Luana, you and

Cezar have to see this!" declared Raymundo. "Why, what's wrong?" inquired Luana. "Let me put it this way sis." began

Jessica. "Based on our observation, we suspect that Marcus is having a secret relationship with Lygia." Luana and Cezar's

lower beaks dropped and they both went wide-eyed. "Lead us to them sis!" requested Luana sternly. Jessica and Raymundo

led Luana and Cezar to the tree branch looking down on the hollow that Marcus and Lygia were in. What they were seeing

shocked them.

Meanwhile, back in the hollow they were hiding in, Marcus and Lygia were having an intense makeout session. They were

unaware that they were being watched by their siblings. "Oh Marcus, I love you so much!" gasped Lygia as she ended yet

another passionate kiss with her boyfriend. "Oh Lygia, I love you equally as much!" cried Marcus and then something

popped into his mind. "Umm, Lygia I think I heard Luana's voice earlier that she found Cezar." "Oh my goodness, you're

right we should fly back to the Pit of Doom." The two lovebirds prepared to take to the sky toward the Pit of Doom when

they ran into their siblings who were still perched on the same branch in view of the hollow. "Uh-oh." said Lygia with dread

of what their siblings might say and/or do. "How long have you four been there?" asked Marcus. "Long enough to know

that you two have moved on to an intimate boyfriend/girlfriend relationship." answered Raymundo and Jessica together.

"So what, are you gonna tell Mom and Dad about us?" inquired Marcus and Lygia to their siblings. "That depends, Marcus."

stated Luana to her brother. "On what?" questioned Marcus. "Did you tell Mom and Dad?" asked Luana. "Mom and Lygia's

Mom found out when they came looking for us." replied Marcus. "Is that true, sis?" inquired Cezar who was looking Lygia

in the eye. "That's right, they saw Marcus serenading me." confessed Lygia. "They promised to keep our relationship a

secret from our Dad and Marcus' Dad as long as we promised not to sneak out again." "Yeah Cezar, so if you tell your Dad

and my Dad about our relationship, then we will never trust or speak to you again!" declared Marcus backing his girlfriend

up. Then, Lygia turned her attention Raymundo, Jessica, and Luana. "That goes for you three as well!" she announced.

"We certainly won't tell until you're okay with it." promised Cezar and Luana in unison, which was rather curious to their

siblings. Lygia smiled and whispered something about possible love potential between Cezar and Luana to Marcus. He

smiled and nodded in agreement. Then, they looked to Raymundo and Jessica who shrugged. "Fine, I won't tell either."

submitted Raymundo. "Same here." added Jessica in agreement. "Thanks guys." said Marcus and Lygia together. "I think

we're done playing today." "I'm done playing as well." chirped Cezar. "Me too." added Luana. "Same here." stated

Raymundo. "Likewise." concluded Jessica. Raymundo and Jessica were the first ones to head home for the day,

immediately going their seperate ways to their respective hollows. Then Marcus escorted Lygia back to her respective

hollow, gave her a goodbye kiss, and headed home to his hollow. As for Luana and Cezar, they stopped at the seperation

point between their respective hollows. Cezar kissed Luana goodbye and whispered, "Meet me at the Pit of Doom tonight

just after sunset." "Alright." replied Luana, and with that the two of them flew back to their respective hollows to join their

siblings for the rest of the day.

**Sorry about the late update.**

**Work has been brutal, and distractions are numerous.**

**Will try to update more often.**

**I swear.**

**Peace out!**


	6. The Second Serenade

**Ch. 6: The Second Serenade**

**written 3/16/15**

**To all my loyal readers, I'm sooo sorry for taking so long. I've been wrapped up in contributing to the RIO Wiki page.**

**For the song in the serenade I will be using Happy Together by The Turtles**

As was agreed, Cezar and Luana met in the middle of the Pit of Doom just after sunset. Luana flew into Cezar's wings and

gave him a beak to beak kiss. "Oh Cezar, I'm so happy that I'm able to do that again!" exclaimed Luana sweetly. "Well, I'm

so lucky to be able to feel it again." replied Cezar happily. "Let's go up to that tree watch the last part of the sunset."

"I'd love that." said Luana in agreement. So the two lovebirds took flight to the highest tree that was closest to the Pit of

Doom and watched the last few minutes of the sun leaving the sky with the moon rising. As they touched down on the

nearest branch at top of the tree the two of them looked out at the view. Then Luana looked at Cezar. "This is so romantic

and that view is absolutely gorgeous." remarked Luana. "Yes, but in my eyes you're even more beautiful than anything

I've ever encountered." said Cezar lovingly. "Awe, that's so sweet of you." replied Luana. "Well, let's go back to the Pit of

Doom." suggested Cezar. "I have a surprise for you." "Sounds good." said Luana. "Lead the way, handsome." "Gladly."

replied Cezar. He then led Luana back down to the Pit of Doom where he planned on serenading the female.

Pearl awoke to the surprise that her oldest daughter, Luana, wasn't in the nest. However, she quietly left the nest to go

look for him at the Pit of Doom. Five minutes later she was joined by Suzana. "Let me guess, you came here because your

oldest son is missing?" she asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" inquired Suzana. "Because my oldest daughter is missing."

replied Pearl. The two mothers landed on a branch that would keep them hidden, but still keep an eye on their offspring.

Cezar was about to start serenading Luana. "So Luana, my surprise for you tonight is to answer your question of whether

I'm willing to be your boyfriend through a song that I will now sing to you." stated Cezar. "Sounds lovely." said Luana.:

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night_

_It's only right_

_To think about the girl you love,_

_and hold her tight_

_So Happy Together_

_If I should call you up_

_Invest some time_

_And you say you belong to me_

_And ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be_

_So very fine_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me loving nobody but_

_you_

_for all my life_

_When you are with me_

_Baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you_

_And you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me loving nobody but_

_you_

_for all my life_

_When you are with me_

_Baby the skies will be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you_

_And you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together_

_Me and you_

_And you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_How is the weather?_

_So happy together_

_We are happy together_

_So happy together_

_Happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

Luana clapped her wings at Cezar's performance and then wiped a tear of happiness from her eyes. "That was beautiful!"

she cried. "Why thank you." replicd Cezar taking a bow. "So that was my answer to your question, yes I'd love to be your

boyfriend." Luana ran into Cezar's wings and hugged him. "Oh Cezar, you've made me so happy!" she cried. Then, Cezar looked

deep into her eyes and said, "For you my dear, anything." Luana looked back at him and the two lovebirds shared a

passionate kiss. "Well it's official." announced Luana. "You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend." "Yes, and I love you

dearly." said Cezar. "And I love you just as much." replied Luana. The two of them shared another kiss and broke it at the

sound of two familiar female voices coming from a nearby tree. "Well, that was so sweet, Cezar." complimented one of the

voices who the lovebirds recognized as Luana's Mother. "That was a lovely serenade you gave my daughter." "However, it

was a little late for this event." remarked Cezar's Mother. The two Mothers descended close in front of their offspring.

"Mom this was the best romantic setting for us." explained Luana to Pearl. Then, Cezar looked at Suzana. "If we tried

doing this during the day everyone would find out about us before we'd feel comfortable about it. "Very well, but now it's

time for all of us to go home." declared Pearl. "I agree." said Suzana. With that the four birds flew back to their respective

hollows. They were passing by Pearl and Dimas' hollow first and then Cezar stopped his Mother. "Mom, give me a minute."

he requested. "Alright." replied Suzana. Cezar flew over to Luana just as she was about to follow her Mother into their

hollow. He tapped her on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around he gave her hug, which she returned. The two

lovebirds broke the hug and looked deep into each others eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." said Luana. "Goodnight, my love."

replied Cezar. Then they wrapped their wings around each other and shared one more passionate kiss. Once they broke it,

Luana flew into the family hollow and Cezar continued the journey with his Mother back to their family hollow and went to

sleep.

"Very nice." said the sinister young black cockatoo who had his hood on. "Guess there is another young romance to let

blossom and later destroy." He let loose a small cackle, and then looked up at the sky. "Don't worry master Nigel." he said.

"I, Colt, will still show patience and avenge you in the most evil way possible." Then, Colt the black cockatoo flew off into

the night sky.

**Well yet another romantic serenade.**

**We've finally discovered the identity of this sinister black cockatoo.**

**Stay for Chapter 7! And once again school has been a pain so I am sooo sorry about not updating as much as I used to, but I promise to finish this story.**


	7. Authors Note

**Updates**

**written: 2/25/15**

To all my loyal followers and readers I will finish this story, but school is my number 1 priority I will try to make updates

during my spring break March 30 – April 5 after that my last class finishes May 20 so I should have plenty of time to make

updates.


	8. Another Game

**Ch. 8: Another Game**

**written: 3/6/15**

**School will always come first!**

The next day started like any other, but as far as relationships among the adolescents there was new development. All of

them knew Lygia and Marcus' romance after they found the two of them making out in a hollow that they were hiding in.

None of them knew about Luana and Cezar's new romance. The two of them challenged each other to be more discreet

than Lygia and Marcus so that they wouldn't be found out as easily. Both of the Moms knew about them and agreed to

keep it a secret from their Fathers. The two current couples knew that it was only a matter of time before Raymundo and

Jessica got together.

The six adolescents met in the Pit of Doom to plan their afternoon. "So what should we do today?" inquired Lygia. "Well,

let's all play hide-and-seek again." suggested Cezar. "That sounds great!" said Jessica and then she looked over at Lygia

and Marcus. "However, I insist on one rule modification." "What might that be?" asked Marcus. "No hiding in the same place

as someone else." she declared. "Very well." sighed Lygia and Marcus. "Agreed." said Raymundo, Cezar, and Luana in

unison. "I'll be "it" first." said Jessica. She turned away from the others, covered her eyes, and began to count slowly to

ten. When she counted to one, everyone flew off to different hiding places. Lygia and Marcus flew off away from each other.

Cezar flew in the direction of Lygia, but found another hiding place nearby where he could watch over his sister. Luana flew

after Marcus and did the same for her brother. As for Raymundo he flew off on his own and hid in the closest tree to the Pit

of Doom. He had developed feelings for Jessica recently and wanted to be an easy target for her.

"Okay, ready or not here I come." Jessica shouted and then whispered to herself. "_I'm coming for you first Cezar!_". With

that she flew off towards the closest tree to the Pit of Doom and began searching around it. Suddenly, she saw some dark

blue tail feathers among a couple of leaves, and jumped at them thinking it was Cezar, but it turned out to be Raymundo.

She flew at him with such speed that they rolled along the branch of the tree until they stopped and ended up in a beak to

beak kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Well Raymundo, I-I-I guess you're "it" now." said Jessica with a

stutter. "Yeah, I guess so." replied Raymundo who started to blush. "Is that blush of your's your way of saying that you

liked that?" she inquired. "That depends." answered Raymundo. "Did you enjoy it?" "Yes." replied Jessica. "Good because

that was why I blushed" explained Raymundo. The next thing she knew Jessica was pulled into a passionate beak to beak

kiss by Raymundo. She kissed him right back. Then they parted from their kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

"Raymundo will you be my boyfriend?" asked Jessica. "Meet me later tonight in the Pit of Doom." said Raymundo. "I'll give you

my answer in the form of a serenade." "That's sounds lovely." said Jessica. The two of them took flight back to the center in the Pit of

Doom, and Jessica called everyone to come out because Raymundo was "it" now. They all continued playing until their

parents called them back for dinner.

"Looks to be almost the right time to strike." said a black cockatoo from a distance. He flew off with a devilish smile. "I'll

make them all regret taking down master Nigel." Unknown to him Roberto had been flying overhead and overheard what

was being said. "Oh no." he said. "I've got to warn Blu and Ju-Ju." He flew off to tell Blu and Jewel the situation.

**Sounds like things are gonna really take off soon!**


	9. The Final Serenade

**Ch. 9: The Final Serenade**

**written 7/27/15**

**Sorry about such a long wait just finished the Spring semester.**

**The song in this chapter is **NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU by GEORGE BENSON

Raymundo and Jessica both pretended to be asleep in each of their families' nest. A little after the sun went down and the stars started to come out they each headed

out to the Pit of Doom to meet with each other. Little did they know that both of their Mothers were also only pretending to sleep because they wanted to catch their

kids in the act. When they got to the Pit of Doom both Raymundo and Jessica met each other with a hug. "Oh Jessica, it's so great to see you again!" exclaimed

Raymundo. "I'm so happy to see you too Raymundo!" cried Jessica. "Do you want to watch stars for a while?" Raymundo shook his head. "Not really." he said. "Why

not?" inquired Jessica. "Well because I'll just end up being so distracted by your beautiful glow in the moonlight that I wouldn't be able to look at the stars." replied

Raymundo. "You're so sweet." said Jessica who gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So I promised you a serenade because you wanted to know my answer to your

request of me being your boyfriend, and even as it is I wouldn't break such a promise." stated Raymundo.:

_If I had to live my life_

_without you near me_

_The days would all be empty_

_The nights would seem so long_

_With you I see_

_forever oh so clearly_

_I might have been in love before_

_But it never felt this strong_

_Our dreams are young_

_and we both know_

_They'll takes us where_

_we want to go_

_Hold me now_

_Touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_The world may change my whole life thru but_

_NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU_

_If the flight ahead is not so easy_

_Our love will lead the way for us_

_Like a guiding star_

_I'll be there for you_

_If you should need me_

_You don't have to change a thing_

_I love you just the way you are_

_So come with me and share the view_

_I'll help you see forever too_

_Hold me now_

_Touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_The world may change my whole life thru but_

_NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_The world may change my whole life thru but_

_NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know now how much I LOVE YOU_

_The world may change my whole life thru but_

_NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU_

"Ahh, Raymundo that was so sweet!" Jessica cried out in her melodious voice. "Come here love!" cried Raymundo. Jessica flew right into Raymundo's wings. The two

of them looked deep into each other's eyes and shared a very passionate beak to beak kiss. "You are my official boyfriend." declared Jessica. "You are my official

girlfriend." declared Raymundo. "I love you!" "I love you too!" cried Jessica.

"Very good, all of them are in love." said a sinister voice in a whisper. "Next time I'll be back to birdnap all of you." With that he took off into the night.

**It's a pity that I've had so little time work on this not to mention I've run into a couple writer blocks.**

**Regardless I'll try to update more often.**


	10. Attacked and Birdnapped

**Ch. 10: Attacked and Birdnapped**

**written 10/28/15**

**Soooo Sorry to Everyone for the wait!**

The next morning, after having recieved Roberto's warning, Blu and Jewel flew as fast as their

wings could carry them. They were headed straight for their daughter and her family's hollow.

Meanwhile, back in her family's hollow, Pearl and her mate, Dimas were just waking up. "Good

morning, handsome." greeted Pearl. "Good morning to you too, beautiful." greeted Dimas in return.

Just after sharing a good morning kiss they heard their kids stirring awake. The first of the three to

wake up was Marcus, slowly followed by Luana, and lastly by Jessica. Marcus looked at his sisters

and they gave him a quick nod. He then looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad, can Luana, Jessica, and I

go get some breakfast and then hang out with our friends?" he asked. Dimas looked at his son. "It's

okay with me." replied Dimas. Dimas turned his attention back to his mate. "How about you, my

love?" he inquired. Pearl looked first at her mate, then at her son, and finally back at her mate. She

simply smiled. "As long as they promise to stay safe and have fun, I'm alright with it." answered

Pearl. "Yay!" exclaimed their kids. With that their kids took off for breakfast and a rendevous with

their boyfriends (or Marcus' case girlfriend). As far as Dimas knew, it was just a meeting of friends.

Dimas turned back to his mate. "Pearl, I'm going to get us some breakfast of our own." he said.

"Sounds good." replied Pearl. "Can you get me a mango?" "Sure my love." answered Dimas. Dimas

was just about to take off when all of a sudden he heard his mate's name called. "Pearl!" cried a

familiar female voice. Dimas and Pearl looked outside of their hollow to see Pearl's parents, Blu and

Jewel, flying as fast as they could towards them.

Meanwhile, the three young couples were having breakfast together and just finding out about each

other's relationships. "Luana and Cezar, how long have the two of you been together?" asked Lygia.

"Well, I'd say two days ago when we were playing hide-and-seek we had our first kiss, and that same

night your brother serenaded me." explained Luana. "After the serenade, Luana and I declared each

other officially boyfriend and girlfriend." added Cezar. The other two couples simply smiled at them.

Then, everyone turned their attention to Raymundo and Jessica. "What?" inquired Jessica. "Well, we

all shared our love stories, so now I think you and Raymundo should share your's." said Cezar.

"Alright, it's basically your story, only it occured yesterday." explained Raymundo. "Actually, it

happened last night." said Jessica. "Oh sorry, my love." said Raymundo. "You're right." The three

couples continued eating their breakfast together, but little did they know that a certain black

cockatoo was watching them from under his black cloak through his bloodshot eyes. This was the

moment he'd been waiting for.

"What do you mean, Mom?" exclaimed Pearl. "I mean your kids could be in serious danger."

answered her Mother. "How do you know this?" asked Dimas. "Roberto told us that he saw a black

cockatoo saying that he was gonna make them pay for Nigel's downfall." explained Blu. "Oh no!"

cried Pearl. "Come on Dimas!" Pearl flew off. "Right behind you my love!" shouted Dimas.

Back at the mango tree the three couples had just finished their breakfast when suddenly they

heard a sinister snicker from the shadows in the trees across from them. The boys got prepared to

defend their girlfriends should there be a problem. "Come out!" demanded Marcus. "Show yourself!"

"Very well." said the voice. Then, they saw the source of the mysterious evil laughter land in front of

them. It was a black bird of some kind wearing a black hood. "Off with the hood!" ordered Lygia.

"Show us who you really are!" "I will, despite your horrible manners." replied the black cloaked bird.

"Only because I want to get down to business." He threw off his hood and stared at Lygia and the

other five blue macaws with his bloodshot eyes. The boys moved in front of their girlfriends to offer

them protection. What the six blue macaws saw in front of them was a black cockatoo. Marcus

took another step forward. "Who are you?" he asked the black cockatoo. "My name is Colt."

answered the black cockatoo. "Well Colt, please tell us why you're here." requested Cezar. "I'm here

to avenge my fallen master, Nigel." replied Colt. "How does that pertain to us?" inquired Raymundo.

"Well, I am aware that Blu and Jewel were his mortal enemies, and he had captured their daughter

Pearl as revenge for making his life a living hell." answered Colt. "Also based on my past

observation of your little serenades three of you are Pearl's offspring." Marcus, Luana, and Jessica

gulped in unison. Colt saw this and gave a sinister smile. "Ah, so it's you three." he stated directing

his attention at Marcus, Luana, and Jessica. Then he pointed a talon at Lygia. "You must be the one

girlfriend." he stated. He then faced Cezar and Raymundo. "You both must be the two boyfriends."

he said. "Everybody fly!" shouted Marcus and each couple flew off in separate directions away from

Colt as fast as they could. Just when they thought they got away Colt swooped down and caught

Lygia. "Marcus, help me!" cried Lygia as Colt began to fly away with her. Marcus flew as fast as he

could after them. "Let go of my girlfriend you dirty bastard!" Marcus shouted at Colt. "Well, you

forgot to say please." taunted Colt. He then choked Lygia until she passed out, and afterwards

threw her against a tree. Lygia fell to the ground like a ragdoll. "Lygia!" shouted Marcus. His sadness

immediatly turned to anger as he stared daggers at Colt. "Why you dirty son of a bitch!" bellowed

Marcus. He charged straight at Colt as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Colt was ready and just

flicked him into the same tree as Lygia, but more lightly so that Marcus was still conscious. Marcus

looked to his right at his unconscious girlfriend. Just then Colt landed on top of him. "I don't think

so." said Colt with an evil smile. He held Marcus down and scraped his talons across Marcus' chest.

"Aghh!" cried Marcus who cringed from the seering pain. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I needed some

form of ink to write my note with and your blood was the most readily available." said Colt with a

sinister laugh. He then knocked Marcus on the head as hard as he could. Just before he went

unconscious, the last thing he heard were the screams of his now conscious girlfriend.

**Sorry for such a long wait everyone I'll try to update more often.**


	11. Relationship Reactions and The Ransom

**Ch. 11: Fathers' Relationship Reactions and The Ransom**

**written 12/17/15**

**I'm soooooo sorry for the extremely long time for this update to be made!**

Cezar, Luana, Raymundo, and Jessica were just finishing their explaination of what had just happened to their parents. "So let me get this straight." began Dimas.

"You all encountered a hooded black cockatoo named Colt, and he tried to capture you all as a way to avenge Nigel?" "Yes Dad." answered Jessica. "What happened

after that?" inquired Davi. "Well Dad, Marcus told us all to fly away." said Cezar. "So we all took off in seperate directions." "Yeah, Jessica and I left in one direction,

Cezar, Luana, Marcus, and Lygia as pairs in two other different directions." explained Raymundo. "Then tell us where Marcus and Lygia are!" cried Pearl. Luana was

about to explain when suddenly they heard Lygia's screams coming from the direction where she and the others had come from. "Sounds like Colt captured them."

she said stating the obvious. She, Cezar, Raymundo, and Jessica led their folks back in the direction from whence they came. They were just a few feet from where

they encountered Colt when Luana let loose a scream. The others flew back to her. Cezar was the first to arrive. "What's wrong my love?" he asked quietly. Luana

didn't speak, but simply pointed her wing repeatedly down at her unconscious brother. As the others arrived Luana was still pointing down at the unconscious Marcus.

Pearl screamed and flew down as fast as she could to her only son who was bleeding from the claw marks on his chest. The others touched down next to her as she

started shaking Marcus. "Marcus, please wake up!" she cried repeatedly with tears streaming down her eyes.

Marcus started to regain consciousness from being shaken so much. When he heard a female sobbing, and thinking it was girlfriend he asked, "Lygia, is that you my

love?" Dimas and Davi threw on skeptical looks, but didn't ask about it yet. Then once he regained full consciousness he looked up to his Mother, who had tears in her

eyes, and then all around him at his sisters and Father. Then at his girlfriend's Father, Mother, and brothers. "Uh-Oh." said Marcus who had just realized that he had

called Lygia his love in front of both his Father and her Father. "Well, we all might as well come clean about our relationships." whispered Luana to Cezar. "Yeah, I

guess there's no point in hiding our relationships from our Fathers." whispered Cezar back to Luana. They told Raymundo and Jessica the same thing. The two of

them nodded. So Cezar decided to speak up on behalf of all of them. "Dimas and Dad, it's true." he began. "What is true?" asked Davi looking at his son. Dimas also

turned his attention to Cezar. "That the six of us have all been having secret boyfriend/girlfriend relationships without you knowing." answered Cezar. "Who is with

who?" questioned Dimas. Then Luana joined in the conversation. "Lygia and Marcus are a couple and so are we." she declared putting a wing over Cezar's shoulder.

Before the two Dads could speak up Jessica jumped in with Raymundo. "We are also a couple." she announced putting her wing over her boyfriend's shoulder. The

two Fathers were rather taken aback so they turned to their mates. "Did either of you two know about this?" they inquired. Pearl and Suzana looked at each other,

then back at their mates. "Yes." answered the two females. "Why didn't you tell us?" inquired their mates. "Because we were almost certain that you'd have an issue

with them being in relationship with one another." answered Pearl. "Of course we would, but only because we want what's best for them." reasoned Davi. "Particularly

for our girls." added Dimas backing Davi up. "Then I guess we did the right thing." said their mates. Dimas and Davi gave their mates slight glares. "Please, don't test

our patience." they said. "Hello!" shouted Marcus. "Can we focus on the fact that that evil black cockatoo took my girlfriend?!" Everyone turned their attention to

Marcus who was getting angry about them focusing on the wrong subject. "Hold on." he said. "I just remembered that the reason he scratched me across the

stomach was to write a note telling me what to do to get Lygia back." He started looking around for some kind of note mentioning a kind of ransom for Lygia. He

looked to the left of him and saw a note that Colt must've written using his blood from the scratch that he gave him.

_To the young male offspring of Pearl and Dimas,_

_ I have your girlfriend Lygia, with me in her very own cage at the old abandoned airport in Rio. (Ask your parents if you don't know where it is, since they've dealt _

_with this before). Come alone and confront your fate. Be here in 48 hours or your girlfriend dies._

_ From,_

_ The Mighty Colt_

_P.S. - If you come with some form of backup such as friends and/or family both them and your girlfriend will die!_

"Oh no!" cried Suzana. "My sweet little girl!" "Don't worry I've got an idea." said Marcus. "What is it my son?" asked Dimas. "You, Mom, and Grandpa Blu get help

since you've apparently dealt with this before, and I'll go after my sweet Lygia right now!" "No!" shouted Pearl. "I won't let you go alone, the journey alone would tire

you out!" "Mom, you must let me do this!" declared Marcus. "I love Lygia too much to let her just sit alone and suffer." Suzana and Davi were surprised at how much

this bird cared for their daughter. "I never thought you loved our daughter that much." remarked Suzana. "Of course I do, and if anyone ever hurt her I'd make that

someone suffer a slow, painful death!" cried Marcus. He cracked the end of his wingtips (equivalent to humans cracking their knuckles). "Goodbye for now!" he

shouted. Before anyone else could say anything else he was off.

**Again everyone sooo sorry for the long wait!**


	12. The Recruitment

**Ch. 12: The Recruitment**

**written 2/2/16**

Lygia woke up to find herself in a cage after being knocked out by what she suspected to have been sleeping gas. She stood up and looked around her, but all she could

see was darkness. "Hello?" she questioned at the darkness. There was no answer. She started to get scared. "Hello!" she cried at the darkness once again. Still no

response. She started panicing. "I've got to get out of here!" she shouted. She started shaking the cage violently. Then she heard an evil, yet familiar voice. "Stop

struggling my dear." said the voice. "Your boyfriend will be joining you soon, I'm sure." "Colt, you twisted son of a bitch, where are you?!" she shouted. Then she heard

the loud snap of wingtips. A light came on displaying the black cockatoo with his black hood draped over his face. "Here I am." said Colt taunting her with a little added

condescension.

Meanwhile Marcus had already made it out of the Amazon all the way to the city of Manaus, Brazil. "I'm coming for you Lygia, my love!" he yelled to himself. "Colt, you

are gonna pay dearly!" Then he continued making his way to Rio.

Back in the Amazon Rainforest, Blu and Jewel had just finished listening to their daughter and her mate explaining the situation regarding her son, and his action to

rescue his girlfriend after she got birdnapped. "Oh Mom, Dad, is there anything you guys can do!" cried Pearl. Jewel got up and went over to comfort her daughter.

"There, there Pearl." said Jewel calmly. "Of course, we'll get both of them back." Then she turned to her mate. "Blu, could you go find Roberto and ask him to recruit as

many birds as possible to help Pearl get her son and his girlfriend back?" she requested. "Right away Jewel." said Blu with a nod. With that he took off to find Roberto.

Meanwhile Roberto was at the Pit of Doom talking with Felipe. "So Felipe how have you been doing these days?" asked Roberto. "Oh, same old." replied Felipe. "Just

watching over my tribe." "Well, be on your guard." stated Roberto. "Why?" inquired Felipe. "Well..." began Roberto. Then suddenly he was interrupted by his brother-in-

law. "Roberto!" cried Blu. "What is it Blu?" asked Roberto. "My daughter, your goddaughter's son's girlfriend, was captured, and now her son has gone after her!" yelled

Blu. "I'm asking, on my daughter's behalf, if you can please start recruiting as many birds as possible for a rescue!" "Of course Blu, just calm down." Then Roberto

turned to Felipe. "Hey Felipe, do you think you could give us a wing with this issue?" "Well, in the past I would've said absolutely not." Then Felipe turned to Blu.

"However Blu, since you've brought our two tribes together and made peace between all of us, I'll be happy to give you a wing." replied Felipe. "Obrigado, Felipe!"

thanked Blu and Roberto. "No big." replied Felipe. "I'll see if my tribe will be willing to help as well." Felipe took off to round up the Scarlet macaws. Blu turned to Roberto.

"Roberto, you start recruiting and I'm going to put together a battle plan for us." declared Blu. "Right!" exclaimed Roberto. Then the two brother-in-laws took off in

separate directions.

Marcus had just touched down on the outskirts of the runway. "Lygia, I'm here sweety." he said to himself. Then he flew straight into the hanger. "Colt, you bastard,

where are you?!" he shouted into the darkened hanger. He heard Colt's sinister cackle and then the snap of wingtips. A single light shined down on a cage, and in it,

Marcus saw his girlfriend. "Lygia!" cried Marcus as he flew over to her. "Marcus!" cried Lygia. The two lovebirds ran toward each other and shared a kiss through the bars

of the cage. Suddenly Colt came up behind Marcus and grabbed him by the neck. "Enjoy the time you two have left together in this cage!" declared Colt. With that he

threw Marcus into the cage with Lygia using most of his strength. Marcus hit the side of the cage and went unconscious. The last thing he heard was a scream from

Lygia, and her calling his name.

Meanwhile, back in the Amazon, Blu, Roberto, and Felipe had assembled a strike force made up of the Blue and Scarlet Macaw tribes. Then, they all looked to Blu for the

plan. "What's the plan Blu?" asked Roberto.

**What is Blu's rescue plan?**

**We might find out in the next chapter.**


	13. The Plan

**Ch. 13: The Plan**

**written 3/13/16**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

With the Blue and Scarlet Macaw tribes gathered in front of him Blu started to tell them all his plan for getting Lygia and Marcus back. "Okay everyone!" announced Blu.

"We're gonna go in waves, same as last time." Save himself, Jewel, Abilio, Eduarda, Topaz, Catina, Jose, Branca, Dimas, and Pearl, everyone gave him questionable looks.

"What?" asked Blu when he saw the looks on their faces. His mate flew next to him and gave him a slight nudge. "What is it, Jewel?" he inquired as he faced her.

"Umm, Blu." began Jewel. "Yes Jewel." said Blu. "As you may or may not recall Daddy, Roberto, and the rest of the tribe wasn't with us when we went to rescue Pearl."

she finished. "Yeah, I guess you're right and neither Felipe nor his tribe was present either." replied Blu in agreement. He turned his attention back to Felipe, Roberto,

Eduardo, and the rest of the Blue and Scarlet Macaw tribe members who weren't familiar with the rescue plan he had cooked up.

Meanwhile, at the hanger in Rio, Lygia was shaking Marcus after he went unconscious. "Oh Marcus!" cried Lygia with tears streaming down from her violet eyes which

were now turning red because of how much she was crying. "Please wake up!" Marcus started to regain consciousness. "L-L-Lygia?" questioned Marcus. "Is that you?"

"Oh Marcus!" cried Lygia with tears of happiness. "Are you okay?" "I think so." replied Marcus. Then he felt the back of his head. "Ahh, my head!" cried Marcus. "What

happened meu amore?" "Well from what I recall you flew into the hanger to save me, and attempted to call Colt out." Lygia explained. "Then when you saw the light

shine down on this cage you ran towards me, and we shared a reunion kiss." "Alright." said Marcus in understanding. "Then what happened?" "Well I saw him come up

from behind and grab you by the neck." continued Lygia. "He said we should enjoy the time we have left together, with that he threw you with great force into the side

of the cage, and that's when you went unconscious." As soon as his girlfriend finished recapping his interaction with Colt, Marcus' blood began to boil. "I swear on my life

to kill him!" declared Marcus.

Back in the Amazon Rainforest Blu had just finished explaining to the two tribes how the wave attacks worked. "So we're all gonna attack in three waves." "Yes."

answered everyone in front of him. "Blu, who will be in which of the three waves?" inquired Roberto. "Well Roberto, I'm thinking that wave one will be composed of the

following." began Blu. "Pearl, Jewel, Dimas, Luana, Jessica, Cezar, Raymundo, Davi, Suzana, Jose, Catina, Branca, Abilio, Eduarda, and myself." "Alright." said Eduardo

with a nod. "What about me?" asked Roberto. "You, Eduardo, Mimi, and the rest of the Blue Macaw tribe are wave two." declared Blu. Then Blu turned his attention to

Felipe. "Felipe, you and your Scarlet Macaw tribe will be wave three." said Blu. "Got it." replied Felipe. "Alright, now lets all move out!" announced Blu. With that

everyone took off for the deserted airport in Rio mentioned in the ransom note.


	14. Worries and Threats

**Ch. 14: Worries and Threats**

**5/30/16**

Back at the deserted airport in Rio Marcus was currently comforting his girlfriend. "Oh Marcus, I'm so scared!" cried Lygia with tears falling again from her violet eyes.

Marcus brought her in for a hug. He patted her on the back while she cried into his chest. "There, there meu amore." he said. "We'll be fine." Lygia looked up at her

boyfriend and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "What do you mean?" she inquired. "We're stuck in a cage." Marcus noticed that Lygia was starting to panic.

"Calm down sweetie." he whispered as he brought her in for another hug. Once they parted from their hug they shared a brief, yet passionate kiss. After they separated

they looked each other in the eye and smiled. "Besides that of how sweet you are, do you know what I love most about you Marcus?" questioned Lygia. Marcus shook

his head. "You have this remarkable ability to calm me down in even the most stressful of situations." answered Lygia.

Blu and his rescue party had just reached Manaus, Brazil. The two Mothers feared for the lives of their offspring while their mates tried to calm them down. "What if

they're being tortured?!" cried Pearl and Suzana. "Relax Susana." said Davi. "Yeah, and you too Pearl." said Dimas. "How can we relax when our kids have been

birdnapped?!" shouted their mates. Dimas and Davi were surprised at their mates' tone of voice. "Pearl, you and I have already been through this before." said Dimas.

"If this Colt is anything like Nigel then the only torture he's using on them is the art of fear and condescension." "Oh thanks!" cried Pearl and Suzana. "That makes us

feel so much better!"

"Marcus we have to get out of here." said Lygia. Before Marcus could reply a light came on displaying the evil black cockatoo known to them as Colt. "My dear we've been

over this." he said with a cackle. "You can't escape, and even if you could you'd have to get past me, my four Purple Macaw elites, and my White Macaw minions." "You

know Colt that's true, but just remember this." began Marcus. "What should I remember?" Colt asked with a hint of condescension. "For every problem there is a

solution." concluded Marcus. Colt glared at him. "Shut up, blue bird!" he barked. "Why, is the truth to hard for you to swallow?" Marcus inquired in a condescending

tone. Just then Colt reached through the cage and grabbed Marcus by the neck with his talon. "Just for that I'm reducing your lifetime remaining from twenty-four

hours left to twelve hours left together!" he bellowed. Marcus began to suffocate under Colt's vice grip. Suddenly Lygia clamped her beak down on Colt's leg causing him

to release Marcus and let loose a howl of pain. "Aaagghh!" screeched Colt. Marcus started coughing and regained his ability to breathe. "Thank you my love!" exclaimed

Marcus. "No problem." replied Lygia who's beak was still clamped down on Colt's leg. "It's kind of fun." They exchanged smiles. Then Colt's yelling got their full attention.

"Guards!" shouted Colt. "Get this bitch off of me!" "Yes master." said one of his Purple Macaw elites as he came to Colt's rescue. He then proceeded to pry Lygia's beak

off of Colt's leg. Marcus almost caught the guard's leg but missed by an inch. Marcus gave the guard a glare. "Mark my words." declared Marcus. "Of the four Purple

Macaw elites you will be the first on my kill list!" "Yeah, well good luck with that." said the Purple Macaw elite with a sneer. Before either of the two lovebirds could retort

they heard the snap of wingtips, and the lights went out once again.

**Once Again I am sooo very sorry about the long wait!**

**I've just got a lot on my plate. In the meantime this chapter should hold you over till I can move on to the next one.**


	15. Author's Note

**Ch. 15: Author's Note**

**8/14/16**

To all of my loyal followers,

I am so sorry about these long waits! I've been experiencing some huge writer blocks and my job is really taking a lot of my energy out. I will stand by my promise that I

will update as soon as possible.

Sincerely yours,

Blu100-Jewel100


End file.
